


I said "a cake" not meth lab aftermath

by DaGuppz (orphan_account)



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Gen, its his bdaaaay~~~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaGuppz
Summary: its tony's birthday and i had to do something for it other than awful art





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk if anyone understands the tittle or not but whatever  
> i still havent gottem my del taco from my birthday???

Aron gestured to Vardan and James, the kitchen was a complete mess. All they were supposed to do was bake a God damn cake! How hard could that be?  
"How did you guys....?" Aron put his face in his hands.  
"You realize he's going to be home in an _hour_ , right?"   
Vardan turned to the right, stopping his face just before the refrigerator, and hit his head against it.

"I'll go get a mop or something." James pointed in the other direction and walked away quickly.

"Alright, since this will never be clean in less than an hour, we can just go out." Aron pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.  
"Alright! Options. We need options."  
"We can.... Go see a movie?" James suggested.  
"God, how much gayer can you get?" Vardan put his hands on his hips.

Aron didn't know how to deal with these idiots, Vardan calling Jimmy gay when he's the one always striking sassy poses.

"Okay, movie it is. We can just take him to a hotel 'n' clean this shit up late- You two know I don't mean it like that stop giving me that look!" He turned around and pointed at the two who were snickering.

Stepping outside Aron slammed the front door closed, pushing the other two toward Tony walking up, "Ayye, Tony, c'mon, we're going to a movie or some shit."

"What did you do to my house?"

"It'll only need minor rehabilitation..."

**Author's Note:**

> comments over kudos, kiddos


End file.
